


Just A Galra

by Marmaster81



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaster81/pseuds/Marmaster81
Summary: Thareai used to be at least a little happy. Remembering the days when she would run around with her brotherwon missions made being a prisoner even worse. Being a prisoner to the Galra mad it ten times more angering.But Thareai knew she could do nothing about it. Not while chained to a wall, awaiting people  are sure to soon come and take her to that awful torture room.Thareai was happy. Needless to say, she isn't happy anymore.





	1. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured in a Galran prison has done a number on this poor girl. A new prisoner is thrown in her normally lonely cell years after her capture.
> 
> This should be interesting.

**Thareai**

Feeling like you're running out of time sucks. It sucks to realize you could die at any minute. It sucks that the people making you come so close to death just  _won't let you die._ They force you to live in absolute agony, just because they enjoy it. Sick monsters.

Torture is worse than the aftermath of almost dying. Feeling like all you can do is scream, and all that does is egg them on.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soldier jerking the door open to throw in a blond boy around my age.

He sees me, sees my ears and my glowing yellow eyes and my purple fur all over. He sees me and scrambles to a corner.

I look up, "Do not be afraid. Even if I wished to hurt you, which I do not, I wouldn't be able to."

I lift my arm up, my chains clanking to show just how little freedom I have.

He asks hesitantly, "Why do they chain you up?"

I sigh, "I am the same race as them, therefore I can open the doors. I also have escaped my cell numerous times before they chained me."

A soldier walks in with a bloodthirsty, crazed look. He takes off my chains with the little key, and drags me by the arm. Harshly, I can feel the claws break the skin, though it doesn't even make me flinch.

He drags me to a room with those horrid Druids, kicking me to the floor. I get hit with the magic, making my blood burn, and a pain so intense racks me, I know it's done extra damage to my horridly damaged organs.

It rips a scream from my throat, and the man laughs. He kicks me in the ribs, breaking at least one. Soon they drab me back and tie me up.

The boy asks, "Are you okay?"

I groan out quieter than intended, "N-No... M-My side... H-He broke a-a rib..."

He's stunned into silence. Then that feeling comes back, the feeling that I'm dying. It hurts so much to just  _breath._ I whimper, actually whimper, when the door starts to open.

A druid walks in, "Wouldn't want you dying on us yet. You're fun to torment."

It uses magic to basically weld my bone in place so that it still hurt horribly, but won't kill me. I try to scream, my throat too raw to do much other than a broken howl like noise. Then I pass out. Reasonable, considering this horrid pain. It's the only time I escape it.

 When I wake up, the pain is much less agonizing. The boy asks, "What.. What did it do?"

I say, "It forced my bones to heal in the wrong way so it can't kill me. Crazy painful for a few days, though. But I'll live, unfair if you ask me." 

He gapes, "You... You want to die?"

I sigh, "I totally want to die, anything to get out of this hell."

He sounds concerned, "What about your family? Don't you want to live fore them?"

I shake my head just slightly, "Don't have a family. My brother died a few years ago, so I have no one left. Besides, nobody cares enough to save me, anyways."

He sighs, "I... I want to save you."

I smile just a bit, "And I want to get a good meal again. We don't always get what we want, bud. Hell, let's say by some miracle, the Rebellion saves us. I'll still spend every waking moment of my life in pain from these injuries, so what's the point? I'm pretty sure I can't even stand. I'm in constant pain, so life is basically just me waiting for death."

He sighs, "I wish could help you."

I smile a bit, "Nice sentiment, but there's nothing much you can do. Nothing anyone can do. I'm just stuck like this. Not to mention I'm pretty sure my internal organs are fried. But I want to take my mind off it. Can you tell me what it's like away from Zarkon?"

He nods, "Yeah. I lived on a planet called Earth. It was such a great place. I have a younger sister named Katie, and she's a tech nerd just like me. I really miss her, we were practically tied at the hip. I got captured and brought here with me father and a really nice man named Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls him Shiro..." I don't hear the rest, I fall to sleep for the first time in weeks.

I wake up to the door being opened. They go for Matt, and he starts shaking, fear on his face. I say, "Wait! Wouldn't it be better torture for him to watch me?" They guy shrugs and pulls off my chains, yanking me up. I groan softly, and Matt, despite still being terrified as we're dragged through the hall, looks concerned for me.

He throws me on the ground and a druid walks up. It uses that horrendous magic, boiling my blood and feeling worse than acid. I scream, soon blood tears fall from my eyes. A kick to the rib that broke makes me scream louder than ever as he jams it into something that feels important, head falling on the floor, unable to move or make a sound. He drags us back, and by some miracle, he forgets to tie me up.

I cough, blood splattering onto my hand. Matt rubs my back, and whispers, "Why would you do something like that?"

I groan, "Had to... show you... what to... brace yourself for..."

A guard walks in, robot, about to tie me up. The power stops with a door open, and our shear luck amazes me. I see the drones collapse, power gone. He says, "We gotta go!"

I try to get up, horrible pain ripping through my legs as I fall back down. I cough, "Can't stand..."

He helps me up, a whimper leaving my lips as he picks me up. He mumbles a, "Sorry..." before walking.

He stops when he sees a person in a red and white suit. He sets me down to try and hide me, "Who are you?"

The boy looks immediately to me, sheathing a knife and walking forward. I have a terrified expression for a moment before my ears flatten against my head and I mare my blood-stained teeth in a growl. Matt steps between us, "Don't! She's good! She's been in that cell, and I think she's really hurt..."

That's when the couching fit comes. Matt sits with me as I couch up blood. I realize what happened, "Th-That guy re-broke my rib... it must've hit something important, which means I'm probably dying."

The guy in red sighs, "Just come with me. I am part of Voltron, we fight Zarkon." Matt looks at me, and I nod. He helps me up and I inhale sharply. The guy speaks into his helmet, "Alright, I've got a really injured prisoner, and Pidge, there's someone you need to see."

That's when it gets fuzzy and I can't hear well. I know another coughing fit was happening based on the horrid pain in my lungs, where the rib must've stabbed. Matt says, "Stay with me, Thar... Stay with me..." Then I lose consciousness, maybe forever, and feel warm on my chin just before.


	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the castle is... eventful for Thareai. Very eventful.

**Matt**

We get there, and I see Katie. Of all people in space, Katie. We have a pretty brief reunion, and the boy who is apparently Keith says, "We need a pod, quick! She's dying!" I don't know why that hurts as much as it does.

He runs, and a woman sneers, "Why's a Galra doing here? _What_ is it doing here?"

I snap, "Barely clinging to life and in need of serious medical attention!" She coughs again in her unconscious state, more blood. How much more can she lose?

A man with a moustache nods, "She may be a Galra, but worst comes to worst, we can interrogate her." We rush, setting her in a pod. He says, "I don't know how she's alive. Nearly every bone in her body is at an unnatural angle, a rib pierced her lung, she's underfed, and all her internal organs are severely damaged. Any later, and she'd be dead already."

Keith asks, "What do you know about what happened to her?"

I look down, "They use their magic on her. One of them kicked a rib that was broken and it did that, and they tortured her until she had cried blood tears. That only happened because she had them torture her instead of me. It's my fault she's like that."

Katie- I mean Pidge- says, "She saved you. That isn't your fault."

The man says, "She'll only be in there for two quintents, thanks to her being- wait, only half Galra?! She's part Altean!"

A person in a blue suit says, "But how can we trust her? All we know is that she's been a prisoner."

Shiro sighs, "A prisoner to the Galra. 'An enemy of my enemy is my friend.' She must've done something against them."

I say, "She talked about a 'rebellion.' I think she was a pretty big part of it for them to keep her. She talks like she was a part of the fight against the Galra."

Keith says, "Guys, a rebellion. We could have allies against the Galra."

The woman snaps, "She _is_ Galra. We can't trust her!"

I snap, "The Galra did this to her. She is in this state because of torture she went through because of them. How can you say she is one? They chained her to a wall. She lost so much blood today I'm shocked she still has any."

Pidge says, "We shouldn't do this. Let's get Matt some food."

Shiro nods, "It must've been a bit since you've had a good meal."

Pidge goes to get food, returning soon after. I eat the green goo, feeling better, I sigh, "I really owe her a lot. She is the reason I didn't get tortured. I don't know if I would've _survived_ whet they did to her. She's survived this stuff for a long time, she said years."

Pidge says, "I'm really grateful she was there. I trust her. If she helped you, she must be a good person." I shoot her a thankful look. Tw two days goby incredibly slow, and I rarely leave the room. They gave me better clothes.

Everyone gathers when it's almost time for her to get out. The woman says, "Just a few more ticks..." Then Thareai falls out, landing in my arms. I help her stand up.

She gapes, "It... doesn't hurt... nothing hurts..."

The man says, "You were in a healing pod. It fixed your injuries."

She looks shocked, "Thank you... I-It's been years since nothing has hurt." They all look sympathetic.

**Thareai**

I'm totally blissed out. I sit with them, and the woman asks, "Where were you before the Galra?"

I look to Matt, and he nods, meaning they are good people. I take a deep breath, "I really am not supposed to say, but I come from a rebellion. The Eerian Rebellion, to be exact. We are fighting the Galra, that's how I was captured."

The woman sneers, "If they are fighting him, they've had 10,000 years."

I snap, "We have been trying! Every time we do, we lose people. We lose family members, parents, siblings, friends. I lost my parents before I was old enough to even know them on an attack. I lost my brother before I was captured when he was on a call to help a planet. They've killed so many of us, we try to attack, and look where it got me. Look where it gets us."

She's shocked. The person in blue says, "I'm sorry..."

the man in black asks, "Where is their base?"

I shake my head, "While there are a few outposts, we were looking for a new base. They could be anywhere by now. I lived at the HQ, so if I want to go home. I have to find it."

The person in red asks, "What... What did they do to you?"

"They beat me almost to death, and the druids used their magic to do damage internally. ~~~~I don't really think you want more details." I shudder.

Matt asks, "Can she stay here?"

The girl in red nods, "Yeah! She helped Matt, it's only right!"

Red nods, "It's the best solution."

The woman snaps, "No! Do you Paladins have a death wish?!"

The man in black says, "She has nowhere to go, and Zarkon would find her if we dropped her off on a planet."

She snaps, "Fine! Go ahead and let a monster stay with us!" She storms off.

Black looks over at me, "She doesn't mean that. Allura is Altean."

I nod, "The ears and markings gave it away. Oh, I'm half Altean."

The man with a moustache gapes, "You knew?"

I nod, "Yes, the older members knew my parents well. My brother and I-well, just me I guess- are the only other at least part Alteans I've ever known."

Blue asks, "Does that mean you aren't Galra?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm definitely Galra. Although sometimes my eyes turn blue. But I can shapeshift a bit."

The girl asks, "Can you show us?" I nod before thinking herd. I get smaller, my skin changing into the color Allura's is. My eyes become blue and normal, my ears still Galra. Some of my hair is Allura's shade, most of it remaining purple.

I hold my outfit on me, "I'm not very good at it, and it's quite cold for me." I revert back, "I guess I prefer this one kind of... I mean, only because I'm used to it. If I got used to the other one, I would stay like that."

I look away, "But... I have to ask. Why did you save me?"

Red looks at me, "Because we're Voltron. I can't leave someone to go through all that, even if-" He cuts himself off.

I smile, a bit pained, "They're Galra? Don't worry about that. I've met some exceptionally kind Galra, actually."

Black says, "Keith here is actually part Galra." the guy named Keith looks shocked and angry, but Black gives him a look that I can't quite make out.

I'm oddly comforted by it, "That's.. really cool. Glad to see I'm not the only good half-breed left. Honestly, it's kind of relaxing to know I'm not the only one here like that." I shoot a small smile at him.

Matt asks, "Hey, are you feeling alright? Need any food?"

I nod, "I'm kind of hungry, but all-in-all really good. I'm really blissed out at the moment." A chuckle escapes most people's lips.

Matt gets up and comes back with green goo. I take a bite and my eyes widen Blue laughs, "Pretty gross, huh?"

I smile, "Compared to Galra food? This is _heaven_."

Yellow takes the food, "Then you're getting a real meal."

Matt smiles at me, "Looks like we do get what we want, huh?"

I lightly shove his arm, "shut _up_."

The girl smiles, "I'm Pidge, Matt's sister."

Blue smiles, "Lance. But you can call me babe."

Shiro glared at him, " _Lance._ " He turns to smile at me, "I'm Shiro."

Keith cracks the smallest smile, "Keith."

Yellow walks in with food, "Hunk. Eat up."

I take a bite, and eat a bit faster than I probably should've, "Thank you. That was incredible."

Hunk smiles, "It's what I do best."

I look at my lap, "I... want to thank you all. Nobody's ever this kind to me. I honestly never thought I'd get out of there in the first place... But to be able to live without pain is... beyond what I ever could've hoped. Really, thank you."

Shiro smiles, "It isn't a big deal."

I look up, "But it is. I've been captured for- wait, what year is it?"

Pidge shows me a little time thing. I gape, "Wow... so it's been three years. I'm a week from eighteen."

Pidge gapes, "You.. were a year older than me."

I nod, "Fifteen. My time in the sun was short, huh? It isn't like I had much to lose, so I was too reckless. I took a job alone that should've been for twelve of us and.. I got caught. I was too weak to take down the ship I attacked. I was naïve and underestimated them, overestimated myself. I was, quite frankly, stupid and reckless and though there was nothing worse than death. How wrong I was."

Matt says, "You're never, ever going back. I promise."

I smile, "Thanks. I-," I yawn, and that catches me off guard. I smile at it, "I haven't been really tired in a long time. Guess I'm comfortable here."

Keith says, "I'll show you to your room. Matt, you wanna go to yours?" He nods and follows.

We get to my room, Keith smiling a bit, "Matt is right next to you, and I'm across. If you need anything, come to us."

I nod, then say, "Um... do you have any extra clothes?"

He nods, "We just went to the space mall not long ago. I'll grab you some of Shiro's." I nod. I'm probably too tall for his.

Matt gives me a concerned look, "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep?"

I nod, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Keith comes back, "I grabbed two pairs. We'll get to the space mall tomorrow for some real clothes."

I nod and take them, "Thank you. Goodnight, you two." I walk in, taking a shower. Once I finish, the shirt is a bit baggy, but it works.

I lay down and try to manage sleep.


End file.
